


It's a μ's Christmas

by remipachu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>μ's holds a Christmas party, and a Secret Santa exchange, at Hanayo's house. Emotions are felt, happiness is spread. I'm bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a μ's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally my fanfic for the /r/schoolidolfestival Secret Santa exchange, but then I realized it didn't have enough of a Hanayo focus. So that means I can post it here!

It was Rin’s idea that the μ’s Christmas party be held at Hanayo’s house. At first, Hanayo had tried to protest, but after everyone’s encouragement she simply couldn’t refuse. As the planning for the party went further, Hanayo found herself getting far more excited than she anticipated, and she even manages to blurt out a suggestion: A secret Santa exchange. The rest of the group loved the idea, and before she knew it Hanayo was on her way to buy a gift for one Nico Yazawa.

Of course, knowing what kind of gift to get Nico was no problem. The idol shop downtown was absolutely the place to go. The one problem was that Nico had everything. And when she said everything, she really meant everything. So on that Friday afternoon, Hanayo spent hours and hours searching Akihabara for anything Nico might not have. She couldn’t find anything. So when she finally returned home, she browsed the internet for something, anything for Nico. Finally she found it. When she clicked the purchase button, it was with a sigh and a prayer that Nico didn’t already have it.

The weeks passed by quickly, and soon Hanayo found herself putting up the final decoration for the party. She was finally ready an hour before it was to start. Her mom called from the kitchen announcing that the final dish of food was finished, and relief filled Hanayo’s mind as she went to sit in her living room in anticipation of the events to come.

The first to arrive was Rin. She was welcomed warmly, and told to put her gift in the closet where Hanayo’s mom would distribute them when it was time. The others soon followed, with the last to arrive being Honoka and her sister Yukiho (it was Honoka’s idea that Yukiho and Alisa join in on the party -- they were going to be school idols themselves soon, after all). As the door shut for the final time, Hanayo’s mother entered the room.

“Well, now that everyone’s here, the festivities can begin!” she cheered, “Do you all want to eat first or do the Secret Santa?”

“Eat! Eat! Eat!” Honoka chanted.

“Honoka!” Umi chided, “Be polite!”

“Why don’t we take a vote?” Kotori suggested, “That way it’ll be fair, and no one voice will dominate everyone else’s.” There were miscellaneous words of agreement.

“All in favor of eating first, raise your hand.” Hanayo’s mom said. Hanayo, Rin, Honoka, and Alisa raised their hands. “Okay, all in favor of doing the Secret Santa first raise your hand.” Everyone else’s hands went up into the air. “Well, it seems we have a clear winner here. I’ll go get the presents.”

“Aww, no fair…” Honoka pouted. Umi shot her a glare. “Sorry, sorry…” She raised her hands in the air in a show of apology.

Within a minute, Hanayo’s mom returned to the living room with everyone’s presents. She began handing them out to who was labelled on the package, and then went to watch the proceedings from a distance.

“All right!” Honoka shouted, “Since we’re at Hanayo-chan’s house, why don’t we let her open hers first?”

“O-oh, uh, okay!” Hanayo agreed. Her present was in a rather large, decorative bag. The tissue paper inside was green and crinkled loudly as Hanayo opened the gift. Inside was a long black, stylish coat. Hanayo gasped as she pulled it out of the bag, hardly noticing the little note fall out. When she opened the note, it read “To a lovely friend, love Kotori. <3” Hanayo beamed widely. “Thank you, Kotori-chan! It’s wonderful!”

“You’re welcome, Hanayo-chan!” Kotori returned, “Why don’t you try it on?” Hanayo stood up, took off her own jacket and began to fit the coat onto herself. She gasped in happiness as its soft, warm interior settled onto her. When she buttoned it, she discovered that it fit perfectly (which Hanayo was quite thankful for -- her size often made it a little difficult for her to find cute things to wear). “Ah~ It’s perfect~” Kotori sighed, “I’m so glad! I thought that the fluffy material I used for the inside might have made it a bit tight, but it worked out!”

“Yeah! It did!” Hanayo exclaimed. “Well, why don’t you go next, Kotori-chan?”

“Okay!” Kotori agreed. She put her gift bag on her lap and began to open it, being careful not to tear the pastel pink and blue tissue paper. Carefully wrapped was a length of fleece in light gray, with a spool of colorful thread. A small card reading “With love from Sonoda Umi” in beautiful calligraphy was laid below. “Oh, Umi-chan! This is wonderful!” Kotori cried as she wrapped her arms around her friend. Umi’s face turned pink, then redder and redder as she tried to compose herself to think of a response.

“Well, of course,” she replied in a tone she tried to keep from wavering, “I wanted to get you something I knew you would both enjoy and use. However, I think you should look inside the fleece…” Curious, Kotori stuck her hand down the middle of the fabric, letting out a small “Ooh!” when she grasped something. When she took her hand out, she saw that it was a sterling silver necklace with an alpaca charm on it. 

“Umi-chaaaan~” Kotori cried, “I love it! I’ll put it on right now!” Avoiding eye contact, Umi’s blush only increased. However, if one looked closely, they could see her smiling with pride.

“I-I suppose I’ll open my gift now,” Umi mumbled. Hers was a wrapped present; its shape was peculiar and Umi couldn’t help but wonder what it could be as she delicately unwrapped it. Her eyes widened as she saw what it was: two arrows made of sturdy wood and tipped with obsidian. “This is…” Words evaded Umi as she tried to express her thanks. The card on the inside simply said “Love Alisa”. “Alisa-san, thank you very much…”

“Of course, Umi-senpai!” Alisa beamed, “I know you love archery, and I saw some of these at a garage sale, so I thought I would get them for you!”

“They’re incredible,” Umi breathed, “Thank you so much.” Alisa nodded cheerfully.

“Okay, now I’ll open mine!” she announced. Hers was a small gift bag, with icy blue tissue paper, almost the color of her eyes. Alisa simply reached into the tissue paper and took her gift out. Inside was a CD labelled “For Alisa-chan, composed by Nishikino Maki”. Alisa looked at Maki quizzically.

“It’s a CD of piano arrangements of our first ten songs,” Maki explained, twirling her hair. “There are two versions of each: a vocal and an off vocal. The vocals are done by Hanayo and me.” Hanayo gave Maki a smile, and her cheeks turned pink. “S-since you love μ’s so much, I thought this would work the best. I hope you like it.”

“I love it, Maki-senpai!” Alisa exclaimed. She wiped her eyes a bit to stop herself from crying in happiness.

“I’m glad,” Maki mumbled. She picked up her gift: a wrapped present shaped like a rectangle. Puzzled, she unwrapped it carefully. What she found was a sheet music book of Chopin’s music. She gasped slightly and began to flip through the pages. A note came out, reading “I hope you’ll like this, it was really difficult to find something I think you’d like! From Ayase Eli”. “Thank you, Eli…”

“You’re welcome, Maki.” Eli replied. “Now I’ll open mine!” She picked up a box from beside her, wrapped in a shimmering blue wrapping paper elegantly tied up with a purple ribbon. Eli untied the ribbon with care, putting it to the side as she untaped the wrapping paper to open it. When she took the lid off the box, she gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. She lifted a pair of beautiful ballet shoes for everyone else to see. A note was tied to the shoes’ ribbons. “To my beloved Elicchi. I hope you can find your way back to your roots: the cards have only said good things about it. Stay lovely. Love, your Nontan.”. Eli’s face was dusted by a light blush as she looked to Nozomi. She could only mouth a “Thank you”. Nozomi nodded with a smile.

“Since Elicchi is having a moment over there, I’ll open my gift now,” Nozomi said. Her gift was wrapped interestingly -- the violet wrapping paper was half falling off and the tape was mainly in place to hold torn wrapping paper together. With a chuckle, Nozomi tore the paper off. Her eyes widened as she looked at what she had received. “Advanced Divination Methods, edited by Madame Clair. Very nice, Rin-chan.”

“Thanks! I hoped you would like it!” Rin replied. “Alright! Now it’s Rin’s turn, nya!” Rin quickly ripped through the yellow tissue paper in her paw print-patterned bag to find a pair of cat plushes: an orange tabby, and a light cream-colored one with darker patches that formed a heart in the back. “Ooh! This is awesome! This cat looks just like Cream-san!”

“Yeah!” Honoka answered, “It took me hours to get it from the UFO catcher!”

“Thanks, Honoka-chan!” Rin shouted.

“Cool!” Honoka said, “Now finally, time to open mi-- huh?” Honoka stopped her sentence short when the only thing in the gift bag was a piece of paper in familiar handwriting that said “I emailed your gift to you. Don’t forget.”. Honoka stared at the paper for a bit before yelling “Yukiho?!”

“My gift is a video of Alisa and I dancing to one of your songs.” Yukiho explained, “Except it’s hard to dance to them with only two people, so we asked Eli-senpai to help. We can watch it later.”

“Well, okay then,” Honoka pouted, “I guess we’ll have to since I forgot my phone at our house…”

“I suppose I’ll open mine now,” Yukiho simply stated. Her gift bag was surprisingly heavy, and as she tore away the light purple tissue paper she let out an “Oh!”. What she pulled out was a boxed set of Blu-rays with the front labelled “School Idol Festival” on it.

“You’re interested in becoming a school idol, right?” Nico asked. At Yukiho’s nod, she continued, “The School Idol Festival is basically the Legendary Idol Legend of the school idol world. It’s a video set of the best of the best of school idols. It has all the best live concerts, PVs, stuff like that. If you strive to emulate these groups while keeping your own unique style, there’s no way you can go wrong.”

“Well, thank you, Nico-senpai,” Yukiho responded, “I’ll make sure I look at this before I start training to become a school idol. This’ll be really useful!”

“Naturally,” Nico responded. “And now, obviously saving the best for last, it’s Nico-Nii~” Nico took the neatly wrapped in pink box from beside her and began to unwrap it. When she saw what was within, she gasped. “C-could it be? The-the-the… The Legendary Idol Legend limited release edition?! With the sequel? Ha-hanayo-chan…”

“It was the last one available online,” Hanayo explained, “I could only find it on a really obscure website in English. You… you don’t already have it, do you?”

“Of course not! This is ridiculously rare!” Nico exclaimed. “I’ve been searching for it ever since it came out! This is incredible!” Despite it not being vocalized, Hanayo knew that this was Nico’s own personal way of saying thank you. She smiled brightly, glad her gift had worked out.

“Okay! Now that everyone’s done opening presents, can we eat???” Honoka whined, “I’ve been smelling something delicious forEVER now and it’s been driving me crazy!!”

“Of course we can,” Hanayo’s mom giggled. When she began to bring out the food, everyone settled into casual conversation.

From then on and through the night, one could hear celebration coming from the house of the Koizumis. While it wasn’t always peaceful and was certainly never quiet enough for some of the neighbors’ likings, that couldn’t be helped: everyone was having fun. And they all did indeed have a merry Christmas.


End file.
